Amuto: The story
by mangobanana
Summary: Title speaks for itself really... Just a story revolving around Amu and Ikuto!
1. Falling

**NOTE BEFORE YOU READ:**

'thinking' -is shown with single quotation marks

"talking" -is shown with double

**ENJOY **

**CHAPTER ONE: FALLING**

Amu was bored. Scratch that. Amu was excruciatingly bored.

It was a Saturday afternoon and she had completed her homework, done all her chores and was at a total loss.

All her friends were occupied with other commitments, and her parents were away for the day and had taken her little sister, Ami, with them.

Her shugo charas,Ran,Miki and Su, were all sleeping peacefully on her pillow, letting out a snore every now and then.

Amu smiled, ever since the three had turned up her life had changed drastically.

Amu had made friends and was becoming more confident in herself.

She owed a lot to them.

Amu decided to let the three rest and go for a walk to relieve her boredom.

Quietly she exited her room to leave the three charas to their dreams.

'I wonder what shugo charas have dreams about anyway' she thought to herself. She mulled over this as she left her house and made her way to the park.

"Aaah the fresh air is nice" Amu said to herself stretching her arms above her head. It was a beautiful day, not too hot, not too cold.

Despite this there were not many people around, just a couple here and there enjoying the lovely day.

Amu was happy, she rarely had time to herself these days and it was good to be able to think about things in piece.

'Are we ever going to find the Embryo?' she thought.

'I mean we don't even know that much about it, it could be right under our noses or on the other side of the world...'

Amu sighed 'maybe I should just not think about that stuff now...'.

Too caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize where she was walking.

Her foot caught on something and she fell onto the hard ground. Except it wasn't hard, well not as hard as the ground should be.

Amu opened her eyes and saw dark material of a familiar uniform. She raised her gaze only to meet a pair of peircing dark azure eyes.

"You really do fall a lot don't you?" The owner of the eyes asked her.

"I-kuto" she stuttered and then realized she was lying fully on top of him. Her face turned crimson as she scrambled to get off him.

Her effort was in vain as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him so that she was stting in his lap. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist.

He leaned his head in so that it rested on her shoulder.

"You can fall into my lap any day, Amu" he whispered in her ear.

Amu was shocked and it took a momemt to compose herself.

"Let me go you perverted cat!" she yelled as she started to struggle again. Ikuto sighed and let the sqeauling girl go and stood up beside her.

"W-What are you doing here?" Amu asked him.

"Well I was taking a nap until I was rudely awakened..." He replied.

Amu blushed "S-sorry about that".

"It's fine, not every day you wake up to find a cute girl in your lap" he dismissed.

Amu's blush deepened.

Her heart was racing from the close contact. "Why does he have this effect on me?" Amu asked herself.

"What effect?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

Amu smacked her hands over her mouth 'Did I just say that out loud?'

"N-nothing there's no effect" she stated crossing her arms and turning her back on him.

"Really?" he smirked and walked around infront of her.

"Yes."

"Even when I do this?" He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"N-no effect w-whatsoever" she lied looking up to see his face.

He smirked again and brought his face down so that their foreheads were touching.

"I don't believe you" he breathed. Their lips were barely and inch apart.

Amu was frozen she could feel his breath tickling her lips and it sent tingles down her spine.

She couldn't bring herself to speak let alone move. Not that she could move far with his arms wrapped around her.

To Amu it seemed like hours but finally he moved his head away from hers.

He kept one arm around her waist but brought a hand up and ran it through her hair thoughtfully.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu whispered.

He refocused his gaze onto her eyes.

"You really are cute Amu-chan" he said and then let her go with a sigh.

Ikuto turned and started to walk away "Seeya" he called without turning to look back.

Amu stood there in a daze as she watched his retreating figure dissapear from sight.

"Bye Ikuto..." she breathed.

Amu was still in shock as she began to walk back home.

'Why does he act like that and say those things to me?'

'He's so hard to understand, I... don't even know him very well'

'Besides the fact he works for Easter... I know nothing about him..'

'...But he doesn't act like my enemy... he's saved me so many times.'

'My heart still feels like it's going to jump out of my chest... What's this feeling?'

'...Ikuto...'

Preoccupied with her thoughts, Amu once again didn't concetrate on where she was going.

'Where am I?' she looked around the isolated area surrounded by trees.

"Everything looks the same" she muttered as she wandered around making no progress.

Amu heard a twig snap behind her and spun around and saw the two men approaching her.

"Lost little girl?" One of them asked.

"You shouldn't be walking around these parts on your own" said the other.

"Never know what might happen" he grinned and both men kept moving closer.

"I'm fine thankyou" Amu said terrified of the looks they were giving her.

"But we can take you somewhere safe" he said.

"I said I'm fine and i'm going to be late to my friends house" Amu lied. She turned to get away but hands grabbed her by the shoulders.

Amu did what instinct told her to do. She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

Ikuto was almost out of the park when he heard the scream.'Amu!'

He ran in the direction of the scream.

A hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up brat!"

"We're just gonna have a little fun, then you can go home."

Tears were filling Amu's eyes. 'Someone help me...' she thought.

The men pushed her to the ground and one started to lift up her top.

Suddenly there was a flash of dark blue and both men were lying on the ground.

Amu looked to see Ikuto standing before her his arms spread in a protective stance.

"Scum!" he spat. Amu had never heard so much contempt in his voice.

The men recovered and rushed forward attack. Ikuto managed to fend them off but he was unevenly matched.

Ikuto punched one man and kicked the other. Ikuto knew he wasn't going to win so he seized the moment and scooped up a distraught Amu and fled.

He found a bush for them to hide behind and prayed they wouldn't find them.

"I-" Amu was silenced as he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh" he whispered.

In the distance they could hear voices.

"Let's give up they're probably miles away by now."

"Yeah you're right, lets go to the pub."

Amu and Ikuto stayed silent until the voices completely faded away.

"Ikuto I-I got lost a-and then th-they c-came and I-I was s-so scared" said softly tears streaming down her face.

Ikuto examined the girl 'she looks so small and vulnerable, she doesn't look like she's hurt...' "Shhh... it's ok now, you don't have to be afraid anymore"

She burried her head into his chest. "Thankyou Ikuto" she said.

He felt her tears soaking through his shirt.

"I'll never let anything like that happen to you again, I'll protect you Amu, I promise."

Amu just wrapped her arms tighter around him.

Ikuto helped her up, he could see that she was still very shaken by the incident.

"Come on let's get out of here" he took her hand and led her out of the park.

Amu was greatful, no she was more than greatful she was completely and utterly indebted to the boy who was currently guiding her through the street.

'If Ikuto hadn't turned up...' She shuddered at the thought.

'But he did turn up and now he's... taking me where?'

She followed him unquestioningly 'for some reason I just trust him completely...'

She followed him unquestioningly until they stopped in front of a small cafe. He opened the door and motioned for her to go inside.

"You go find a seat, I'll be there in a minute" he said and went over to the counter to order.

Amu took a seat by the window and looked around the cafe. It was a nice place and had a cosy atmosphere most of the people in it were couples.

'It's almost like we're on a date...' She blushed at the thought. 'No Ikuto and I are...what are we? Friends?' For some reason that didn't sound right.

'How do I feel about him?' she placed a hand over her heart. 'I like Tadase... right?' for some reason that made her feel worse.

Her thoughts were interupted as two glasses of milk were set down on the table in front of her. Ikuto sat down on the chair in opposite her.

"Milk?" she asked looking at him.

"The cure to a bad day" he said gulping down his glass.

"Is that so.." she said and took a sip.

They sat in silence. Amu went over the days events in her mind and was still questioning her feelings towards Ikuto.

Ikuto was intently surveying Amu making sure that she was recovering from her ordeal. 'She's being rather quiet..' he thought.

"Amu?"

Amu's head shot up.

"Uh.. sorry I was spacing out wasn't?"

"It's ok, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine now... thanks to you."

"I'm just glad I got there in time..."

There was another long silence which this time Amu broke.

"Um.." Amu started.

"What is it?" he pressed.

"I... just wanted to say thankyou Ikuto-kun, for everything not just what happened today... You've helped me so many times ...and done so much for me. I'm

so useless..." she sighed.

"Amu.." he reached across the table a took her hands. 'Did she just add 'kun' to my name?'

She jumped slightly but didn't pull her hands away.

"You're adorable when you blush you know" he said teasingly.

"Why do you always do that?!" she asked.

"Do what?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

She sighed 'I guess I've already been out of my character a lot today, I don't know why I'm able to be so open with him..'

"Look" she said and grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to her chest. For once it was Ikuto's turn to be shocked.

"Wha-"

"My heartbeat" Amu responded "how can you make it go so fast?"

Indeed her heart was beating fast he knew he embarassed her, but he didn't realize that he did _this_ to her. He pulled his hand away.

He thought about the girl before him 'she's so innocent.. that's why I have to keep protecting her.' He didn't know why he was so drawn to this girl.

Ikuto just knew he had to be by her side.

"I don't know..." he replied to her question.

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home."

They arrived outside Amu's house just as the sun was setting.

"Well I better go... thanks again Ikuto-kun, for everything" Amu smiled at him.

Ikuto put his arms around her and bent to whisper in her ear.

"I'll miss you, Amu-chan..." and with that he kissed her cheek and walked away.

"I'll miss you too... Ikuto.." Amu whispered and walked back into her house.

"AMU-CHAN!!" her charas cried and rushed over to her as she entered her room.

"Ran, Miki, Su!" she greeted them and walked over and lay on her bed.

"Where were you Amu we were worried desu!" Su exclaimed.

"We woke up and you weren't here" said Ran.

"I just took a walk, I'm sorry I made you guys worry..." Amu replied.

"It's ok just leave us a note or something next time" said Miki.

"I will" said Amu "I think I'll just take a bit of a nap" she yawned.

"Walking takes a lot out of you..."

**To Be Continued...**

What do you think? I'll try to get some more chapters up ASAP.

XoXo


	2. Secret Lovers

Thanks for the reviews they gave me the warm fuzzies!

Here's the next chappie!

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2: SECRET LOVERS**

It was Sunday and Amu was sound asleep.

"Amu-chan time to wakey wakey!" Ran chimed loudly into Amu's ear.

"...Ugh, five more minutes.." Amu groaned.

"But Amuuuu-chaan you're supposed to be meeting the guardians today!" Ran whined as she jumped up and down on Amu's head.

"Oh yeah!" Amu shot out of bed and got dressed.

"Thankyou for waking me up Ran, I almost slept in!"

"No problem Amu-chan!" Ran piped waving her pompoms.

"Come on guys let's get going" Amu said to her charas.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Ran, Miki and Su said in unison.

"So do you know what the meeting is about?" Miki asked Amu casually.

"No not really..." Amu replied.

They continued on their way to the meeting place. Ironically their destination was the park.

Amu's mind flashed back to the yesterday's events.

'Those things that happened yesterday... it all seems like a dream now...' she thought. Amu brought her hand to touch her cheek. 'Ikuto kissed me... what does this mean?' Amu blushed thinking about it.

"Amu-chan your face is all red desu" Su stated drawing Amu's attention out of her thoughts.

"Thats suspicious" added Miki "what are you thinking about to make your face go red?"

"A-haha nothing!" Amu exclaimed a little to quickly shaking her head vigorously.

"That's even more suspicious!" Miki's eyes narrowed.

"She's probably thinking about Tadase-kun, right Amu?" Ran piped in.

'...Tadase?' Amu hadn't thought about the prince at all.

"She's not answering, I must be right!" Ran proclaimed happily.

"Don't worry I know he will return you feelings one day desu" Su said misunderstanding Amu's silence.

"Uh yeah..." Amu agreed "anyway we're almost there" she said trying to change the subject.

When they arrived at the meeting point they were surprised to find Tadase and his chara Kiseki the only ones waiting.

"Hello Hinamori-san" Tadase greeted her calling her by her last name.

"Hi" Amu smiling. "Where is everyone?" she asked him.

"The others all couldn't make it due to other things that came up" Tadase smiled.

"Well I guess that means the meeting's been called off" Amu sighed, she had gotten up early for nothing.

"Well seeing as we have nothing else to do, why don't we get something to eat?" He proposed.

Amu's stomach growled at that moment "sounds like a good idea" she replied.

"So have you found any clues on how to find the Embryo?" Amu asked Tadase as the sat waiting for their food.

Tadase shook his head "Unfortunately not... I think maybe if we unveil what Easter is up to, we will be able to find more information about it" he stated.

Amu nodded this was reasonable enough "I agree, Easter is such a big company they're bound to have some big research facility."

"We should start by questioning Nikaidou-sensei and then maybe we can formulate a plan to infiltrate Easter" Tadase added.

"We'll bring it up at the next meeting" he smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled back.

'This is so strange... I don't feel so giddy around him any more' Amu frowned inwardly 'I don't like him that way anymore? I don't have the urge to be anything more than friends..' An image flashed into her mind _Ikuto's forehead pressed against hers his eyes staring intently into her own. _'Why am I thinking about him? Does this mean I...'

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ready to leave" he said giving her a concerned look.

"Oh, sorry, yeah" Amu replied.

They ended up spending the morning walking around town looking at shops. They talked about different things until Tadase had to go.

"Sorry Hinamori-san I have some things I must attend to, I had fun though" he smiled and then departed.

"Amu-chan you did great! You didn't need to chara change and you didn't even stutter once!" Ran exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess I'm becoming more comfortable around him" she replied.

"You're making progress desu!" Su exclaimed.

"Although you did put on your 'cool' outer character" Miki put in.

"Well he just needs to see the cute side of you desu! When he sees that he'll fall in love with you for sure desu!"

"See my cute side?" _"you really are cute Amu-chan" _Ikuto's words echoed through her mind.

"You can do it Amu-chan! Go! Go! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

Amu was so confused by her feelings right now she couldn't really tell her charas what she was going through, besides they were working so hard to cheer her up.

"Thanks you guys" she said and they made their way home.

Later that night Amu and her charas went out onto the balcony outside her room.

"I love looking at the night sky" Amu said aprecciating the beauty of the twinkling lights that dotted the sky. She sighed contentedly.

"Yeah it's very picturesque" Miki agreed sketching it down on her drawing pad.

"And romantic" Ran added with hearts in her eyes.

"The stars look like sugar candies desu!" Su said with her eyes sparkling.

"Whatcha lookin' at nyaa?"

Ran, Miki and Su spun around to see Yoru floating up towards them.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Ran accusingly.

"Visiting nyaa" Yoru replied doing a backflip in the air.

Amu turned to see what the commotion was.

"Yoru?" She asked when she saw the little cat chara.

Movement above her caught her attention and looked up to see Ikuto crouching on the roof. He jumped down to stand before her.

"Ikuto-kun why are you here?" She asked curiously. Amu was tired of yelling at him when he kept appearing in random places.

"Just visiting my favourite girl" he said teasingly with a wink. He loved the colour her cheeks went, he found it quite amusing.

Amu crossed her arms "seriously?"

He sighed "I was just checking to see if you were ok" he stated simply.

"You didn't have to do that" she turned her gaze back to the sky.

He came and leaned on the balcony next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking..." she was silent for a while.

"There's something soothing about the night sky. It's reassuring and peaceful, maybe it because the moon always rises and even when you can't see it you know it's there... You can feel it's presence watching over you." She paused and then continued "and the moon is never lonely, it always has the stars to keep it company." Amu sighed "I sound silly don't I?"

"Not at all..." Ikuto said gazing down at the girl. The moonlight caused a luminescent glow to appear around her 'she looks like an angel' he thought.

Meanwhile Ran, Miki, Su and Yoru were watching the exchange between the two.

"Since when have those two been able to have a civilised conversation?" Miki asked.

"A lot happened yesterday..." Amu started 'this is so embarassing, oh well here goes nothing!'

"And it made me think... and today I realised something..." she trailed off still gazing at the sky.

Ikuto cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him.

"What is it?" he asked and Amu felt her face getting hotter and hotter by the second.

"I l-like you Ikuto" Amu barely whispered but Ikuto still managed to hear it.

"Ah is that what it is...?" Ikuto said in a contemplating voice.

"I-m sorry..." Amu said averting his gaze.

"What are you apologizing for?" she felt him put his hands under her arms and lift her up. She didn't try to struggle. He sat her on the edge of the balcony keeping his hands on either side of her waist so that she wouldn't lose balance.

"I like you too, Amu-chan" and he leaned forward and touched his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

"..."All the charas were too shocked to do or say anything.

Ikuto pulled away and watched as Amu brought her fingers to her lips and then slowly raised her gaze to meet his.

Ikuto sniggered "That was your first kiss wasn't it?" he asked her.

If Amu's face could've possibly gotten any redder it would have.

"S-Shut up! Just because I'm not a pervert like _some _people around here!" She glared at him.

"Are you angry at me for kissing you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm angry at you for making fun of me!" she stated crossing her arms.

"Let me fix that then" and he quickly caught her lips in another kiss.

"Now you can't be angry because that kiss wasn't your first" he smirked.

"Your logic makes no sense!" she argued back in a daze.

He grinned "kisses solve everything."

"Are you still angry?" He asked.

"..no" she said defeatedly.

"See?" he gloated.

"Maybe you could show me one more time" she giggled.

Ikuto just smiled as he gave her another kiss.

"Amu what are you doing?!" Ran cried in shock.

Amu looked at Ran "kissing!" she giggled.

"I know you're kissing, but do you realize who you're kissing?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm kissing Ikuto-kun" Amu said.

"And I'm kissing my girlfriend" Ikuto told the pink chara.

"Girlfriend?" Amu asked him.

"If you want to be, that is."

"I think I'd like that" she smiled at him.

"Amu?!" called Amu's mother from downstairs.

"You better go, if my parents found out I had a boy up here let alone my boyfriend..." she paused using the term 'boyfriend' "they would completely freak out."

"I'll go then" Ikuto said but didn't leave before giving Amu another quick kiss.

"Come on Yoru let's go, seeya Amu-chan" and with that he jumped off her balcony dissapearing into the night.

Amu sighed 'what a night!' and turned to meet the faces of three very curious shugo charas.

"Amu you've got a lot of explaining to do!" Ran yelled.

**To Be Continued...**

Hope you liked it I had to fight off a case of serious writer's block!

Review and I'll try to update soon.

XoXo


End file.
